Añoranza
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Este fic se sitúa después del volumen 13, que es a partir de allí donde Orihara Izaya se encuentra desaparecido. Este es su grandioso retorno. Agradecimiento por sus reviews a Buchi22,HotaruCYADP y Mitsukilina29 (Wattpad) y karasu-shiro (fanfiction) AVISO: Pido un poco de paciencia, pronto subire Eventos inesperados, que es un fic màs desarrollado y actual.


(Este fic se sitúa después del volumen 13, que es a partir de allí donde Orihara Izaya se encuentra desaparecido. Este es su grandioso retorno.)

Orihara Izaya se encontraba caminando felizmente por Ikebokuro, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, hace tanto tiempo que había dejado de pasearse por su amado Ikebokuro, claro que se mantuvo al tanto de todo lo que pasaba mediante su computadora y sus celulares pero no era lo mismo.

De repente se escucho una muy conocida voz de cierto sujeto vestido de camarero: -¡Izayaaaaaa!

Izaya pensó: -creó que me encontró Shizzy, es una lástima tan pronto regreso y ya quiere romperme los huesos- se puso en guardia con su navaja en la mano.

Shizuo lo abrazó de frente sin importarle que se clavara la navaja del pelinegro, después de todo no podía dañarlo. Izaya se quedo completamente impresionado, ni siquiera pudo poner una cara de poker esta vez, todo ocurrió tan rápido para él.

Shizuo se separo un poco del informante y lo tomo por las muñecas mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, Izaya se comenzó a sonrojar frente a la mirada del rubio.

Izaya: -sueltame, ¿qué estas haciendo Shizu chan?- dijo un hombre peligrosa y completamente sonrojado

Shizuo tomo a Izaya del mentón y fue hacercando su cara poco a poco, sin embargo Izaya lo empujo y retrocedió. El ex-camarero volvió a acercarse y abrazo a su enemigo

Izaya: -estupido monstruo, alguien puede vernos

Shizuo: -¿esta bien si nadie nos ve?

Izaya: -eso no fue lo que dije

Shizuo: -pulga, vendrás con migo- dijo mientras tomaba al azabache de la mano y comenzaba a caminar contra la voluntad de este

Izaya no podía liberarse del agarre del rubio, y no podía defenderse con su navaja pues Shizuo la tenia clavada y no le hizo ningún daño, además Shizuo era mucho más fuerte que él.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Shizuo, y este invito al pelinegro a que tomara asiento mientras él preparaba el té.

Poco después...

Shizuo: -hace tanto que no venías, desapareciste por más de dos años, no puedo creer que lo voy a decir, pero me alegra verte

Izaya: -primero deberías atender tu herida

Shizuo: -lo arreglare con súper pegamento

Izaya: -volviendo al tema, estas muy extraño

Shizuo: -no sabía que eras tan importante para mi

Izaya: -no me importa, gracias por el té, me voy

Shizuo: -Te extrañe

Izaya: -tu fuiste quien me rompió ambos brazos la última vez que nos vimos

Shizuo: -tu intentaste matarme, la última vez que me viste

Shizuo lo detuvo, lo acorralo contra la puerta y luego lo beso en la boca, las lenguas empezaron a jugar poco después, el pelinegro aún no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero se dejo llevar.

Al día siguiente un rubio y un azabache despiertan, enredados con las telas simplonas que conformaban a las cobijas del excamarero, gracias a los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana sobre aquellos rostros. Shizuo abraza al pelinegro mientras le da un beso en la frente.

Shizuo: -buen día Izaya

Izaya seguía medio dormido y se acurrucó pegándose más a Shizuo, el rubio revolvió el cabello de su compañero y beso su frente una vez más, decidió no salir de la cama en un largo rato, aparentemente lo que pensó por años y años que era odio, resultó amor.

Un rato después Izaya despertó y se sonrojo al verse en la misma cama con el otro hombre, ambos sin ropa, y para colmo con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo. Sin embargo recordó todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

Izaya: -nadie debe saber esto

Shizuo: -vamos bebé, se lo diremos cuando estes listo.

A partir de ese día siguieron aventandose cosas y haciéndose cortes (en resumen peleando) ante la vista de todos, pero se la pasaron escapando para besarse y hacer otras cosas en pareja, también se comieron vivos en la habitación.

FIN


End file.
